The Birthday One- Short and Fluffy Adrinette Fic!
by MLforthesoul
Summary: Marinette's birthday was soon and Adrien had a perfect idea for what to do!


Marinette's birthday was closing in and Adrien was bursting with excitement. She was in for spectacular gift. Not only because it was his girlfriend and she deserved the world, but because of what she did for his. She had made him a beautiful scarf and let his father take credit because it made him happy. Nino had let it slip months ago and Adrien thought about it a lot lately. For what she did for him, she deserved the whole universe. He had planned everything so carefully that even the slightest possible inconvenience was accounted for. He got help from an entire crew of people, including her parents. They were so delighted with the idea they agreed before he could totally finish his sentence. His own dad was out of town for the weekend and didn't totally know his son was utilizing his staff. what he didn't know wouldn't kill him, right?

The day had come and everything was in place. Nathalie had used her special day planning skills to time everything to a T. He memorized the schedule for days to ensure utmost perfection for his princess.

First, was breakfast at the bakery. Elated with the thought of what was going to happen, Tom and Sabine made sure their daughter was awake early and made food for the all of them. Fruit tarts, eggs, bacon, an entire feast. Over two glasses of juice, Marinette asked Adrien if they could keep her birthday at least moderately quiet and simple.

"Sorry, no can do my love. There's secretly a mariachi band right outside of the door, waiting for my cue."

He kissed her forehead and joked while he helped clear food. She smiled into her glass and watched as he danced around the kitchen.

After Mari ran upstairs to change clothes, her parents and Adrien talked out the plan one more time. It was in full action and she had no idea. They swore on their lives they hadn't let any hints out about what he was doing. They had wrapped up the conversation just in time, as Marinette made her way back downstairs.

The first stop was his mansion to pick up a few things and make sure everything was still going perfect, and to his relief, it was. She dashed to his room while Mari was distracted talking to Nathalie (also closely planned) about her birthday and the plans for today. They had told her he had a photo shoot in the park scheduled that day that he couldn't possibly get out of so she'd go with him and not question the presence of changing booths and cameras, assuring her the birthday festivities would resume right after. Marinette wasn't upset by the news. In fact, she loved going to his shoots whenever she had the chance. They rode to the park in Adrien's limo with the next part of the plan neatly tucked away into the back where wandering eyes couldn't see. If it weren't for the surprise needing to be intact, they would've just walked together but it wasn't exactly easy to carry inconspicuously.

They arrived quickly to the setup, all of the people in close proximity to it aware of what's about to go down. Quickly and gently (he hoped) 2 ladies swirled around Marinette, grabbing her arms and dragging her away to a changing station.

"Aye! What! Let go of me!"

She protested but didn't fight back too hard, after seeing the shit-eating grin on Adrien's face behind the station. While in the tent that she was sure she had never seen at one of his photo shoots, Nathalie entered swiftly, black dress bag in hand. She unzipped it wordlessly to reveal a beautiful dress. She recognized the design immediately. The dress was mid-thigh length and very retro inspired, red and black with a corseted top and a collar with white dots. She recognized it so quickly because it was her own design.

After all her questions were promptly ignored, the other girls left her to change. She slipped it on effortlessly, still a bit jarred that her exact design had jumped off of her pages and onto her body. Adrien had to have something to do with it, she thought as she slipped on the heels that were sitting in the corner. She also thanked her lucky stars she had remembered to shave her legs that morning.

Once the tent-like object had settled and a good amount of time had passed, the other girls swooped back in to finish off the girl's make over. As she sat in the flimsy director chair with tall ladies fidgeting with her hair and makeup, her anxiety started to flare.

Had he done all of this because he didn't like her normal look?

No. Of course not. He loves you for you. And he loves how you look, he doesn't let you forget that. There had been cameras behind the station, right? That must be it. He'd be outside the tent ready to escort her in front of the set and take shots with her. The thought made her giggly and bubbly, much to the annoyance of the cosmetic artists. She has always been infatuated with the way he modeled but because of the spreads it was being used for and the fact he was under his father's watchful eye, she had never taken that kind of professional photo with him.

Not to any shock, she was right. He was sitting in the same type of chair she had just been in, back turned to her but very obviously have gone through an outfit change himself. Makeup artists dabbed at his cheeks while he sat still. As she circled to the front of him, she realized he was wearing one of her designs too.

Taking advantage of his eyes being closed, she took a second to examine how at peace he looked before making her presence known. She giggled at him just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes shot open, scaring the poor girl to his right with the brush pressed very close to them. She quickly finished and walked off to do something else before the two started talking.

"Wow, Mari, you look _fantastic!_ "

For one of the first times since she forced her crush on him to stop flustering her, she began to blush and hide into her shoulder.

"You look awesome too, Adrien!"

He stood and twirled a little for her to get a better view. He was wearing the accompanying design to her own. It was a pair of tan formal pants with a white button-up shirt with a red and black pair of suspenders, just as "modern 50's" inspired as hers was. They looked great together, but she still had millions of questions. He read her mind almost as she was figuring out which to ask first.

"I asked Alya which designs I should use and she said these were your favorite pair you've drawn in years. I swiped photos of them while you were in the bathroom and asked your parents to get the measurements of your dressing dummy while you were in school. I sent them both to my father's tailors after they'd agreed to help me. I got friends of Juleka and her herself to do the makeup."

He gestured over to the group, she hadn't even noticed the girl he startled by shooting his eyes open was their classmates.

"I set up the shoot with some more of father's workers. They're all suckers for love stories and ours is one for the ages. Then from there, it was all pretty fun and simple to pull together! _Noww_ we shoot the photos."

He led them over to the beautiful backdrop of a black and white garden that had been set up, surrounded by equipment. For the next hour or so photos were taken in many different poses, most of which ending in some kind of hug or kiss.

After the photos were done, they sat just outside of the shoot and talked and giggled together, sharing a water bottle and bowl of pretzels.

"That was an amazing birthday present, Adrien, Thank you!"

He smiled, all teeth and eyes closed before answering her

"Of course, princess, but its not over yet. We still have a lot more planned, silly. You think I'd let you off with that simple of a birthday? Silly girl"

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! It's short and sweet, but most importantly very very fluffy. I wrote it to celebrate my own upcoming birthday, I don't have any clue when Marinette's birthday might actually be, if you do, please let me know!


End file.
